whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Meribah
|sire = Sutekhankharen |childer = Dehaan (unofficial) |allegiance = |rank = }} Meribah, later known as Mre-Ba, was a Follower of Set active during the Dark Ages. Biography Meribah was born during the siege of Antioch, her mother was a whore that followed the First Crusade and got off with the knights for protection. She was named Meribah because she was born in sin and discord. From a young age, Meribah was used as a beggar during the siege of Antioch, helping her mother gather coin and, in the aftermath of the siege, aided her in looting the bodies of the dead. The two then joined the Crusade to Jerusalem, under the protection of a more zealous knight. To avoid starvation, the people there would slaughter other humans and cook them. Meribah's first solid food was human flesh. When she could no longer provide for her, Meribah’s mother sold her into slavery in Acre. She was bought by the muslims to later act as a translator with the Franks. She was embraced at age fifteen by one of the Children of Judas from Constantinople, who had broken with the temples of Egypt in order to pursue their own desires and who hold corruption above faith. Sutekhankharen had failed to instruct his childe into this dogma and when he met his end in Antioch, Meribah was accepted in the main Clan, as she knew the basics of the orthodox prodecures of the Clan and tried to follow the Road of the Serpent. Meribah worked hard to escape the stigma of being a ''desheru'', undergoing tasks as stealing documents in Aleppo to break a Cainite truce. Afterwards, she usually traveled the Levante on her own volition, seeking to further her own agenda, as most more devout cultists of Set looked down on her. In 1205, Meribah joined the caravan of her clanmate and ally Andreas Aegyptus from originally to reach Nicea, but later extended her stay to reach Paris. During the travel, she acted as a mentor to the young Ravnos Zoë, teaching her to cope with her new condition in order to reach an amulet in the possession of her sire that was rumored to house the essence of Khay'tall. In exchange, she hoped to be proper instructed in the laws of her Clan, including the old language, in spite of her knowledge that the Hierophants would still not accept her and call for her destruction. She even offered herself to Andreas to be eventually diablerized as penance for her existence, so that she would strengthen his generation. In 1208, after the caravan had been attacked by the Red Order who investigated rumors of the Cainite Heresy, Meribah was accepted by Andreas as a part of his Clan, being rechristened Mre-Ba before the Lord of Storms, and being instructed in the language of Ancient Egypt. She continued to follow his caravan in order to find other desheru who were embraced and abandoned without ever knowing the religion and traditions of their Clan. References * Category:Followers of Set Category:Seventh Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages characters